StreamClan/Roleplay
This is the StreamClan Roleplay Page! The owner of this Clan is Ottermist Only cats of StreamClan may edit this page. Please only sign off with The four ~s,, because the timespan sometimes messes up the entire page. ROLEPLAYING IS NOW OPEN! "Hey, Otterpaw!" Minnowstream called. "Where are you going?" Otterpaw rolled her eyes. Minnowstream was always fretting about her! She wasn't her mother! "I'm off to collect catmint." She meowed. "Let me go with you!" Minnowstream mewed, and rushed to her side. "Isn't it chilly?" Otterpaw thought of a good excuse, but she couldn't think of any. "Oh, yes it's as cold as a block of ice out there!" Silverpaw pushed past her sister. "Minnowstream, if you don't mind, would you like to offer a little help with collecting moss for the elders? Please?" She blinked innocently at Minnowstream. "Oh, erm, I guess... why not?" The gentle she-cat replied. "Then let's get on our way!" Silverpaw turned and winked at her Otterpaw, and wipped her tail before dashing off. Silver Sail on the Steel Breeze✼ Otterpaw grinned at the silver tabby she-cat as she flounced away with the black warrior. She sighed as she made her way out of the camp. I wish Dappleflight was here. Otterpaw thought as she pictured the dappled silver she-cat who took her swimming, helped her gather herbs... She let out a frusturated hiss. Stormpelt was too busy, always thinking about the StreamClan deputy, Minnowstream, who replaced Dappleflight. They were always together, and Otterpaw hated the sight of it. She reached the catmint, but let out a gasp. "Oh my tails and whiskers." She meowed. "Found anything cool?" Silverpaw mewed and Otterpaw jumped. "I thought you were collecting moss?" "Nope, Minnowstream would take care of that for now." Silverpaw mrrowed, "and she's not going to let anyone know, that an apprentice is telling the deputy what to do!" "But why would she do this for you?" Otterpaw asked as she pulled out a stem of the herb. Silverpaw hesitated. Was she going to tell her sister about the secret she knows about? Otterpaw was smart enough to find it out anyway. "Come here, I'll tell you something interesting." Silverpaw poked her head into the reeds. Silver Sail on the Steel Breeze✼ The Medicine cat apprentice rolled her eyes. "What is it now?" She muttered grumpily. "Ouch!" Silverpaw swished her tail in front of her. "Shut up." She meowed. She lowered her voice to a whispher. "I- I think there's something going on with Minnowstream and Stormpelt." Otterpaw's eyes narrowed. "Of course I knew!" She blurted out. "Why can't he love one cat! That's Dappleflight! You've got to be kidding me. I hate that traitor! I hate that- that stupid minnow-brain to replace Dappleflight as deputy!" She grabbed her stems and Silverpaw saw that her green eyes were brimming with tears. She flopped on the ground. "I want Dappleflight back." She sobbed. "I want her back so badly! Why did she have to die?" She brushed herself and glared at nothing. "I'll kill DarkClan for this. I will never let them get away from this!" She said determinedly. "I don't care if I'm a Medicine Cat! I will never let them! They will pay!" "I know, they'll not get away with it. Not until I die. But now isn't the right time, is it? We'll have to wait until I become a warrior, and you the full medicine cat. And then we'll let them stealthy fools see." Silverpaw pulled her tail in front of her paws. "I don't mind Minnowstream and Stormpelt as much as you do, though. It's not their fault to love a cat. Besides, at least Minnowstream is a nice cat. Herself is guilty of replacing Dappleflight, and that's why she tries to do everything for us. She really doesn't need to." Silverpaw stood up and shook herself, "Otterpaw, you're the medicine cat apprentice. Please don't try to hide anything is Minnowstream starts to get plump." She said meaningfully as she padded away. Silver Sail on the Steel Breeze✼ Meanwhile, Ripplesky was searching for the apprentice. She looked around to find Otterpaw, and grumbled when she couldn't. As she caught Minnowstream huffing as she put a bundle of moss down. "Thanks," Ripplesky mewed. "But the clan deputy is collecting moss? What about Otterpaw?" Minnowstream sighed. "Catmint. And Silverpaw disappeared." She meowed. "You shouldn't be doing this when you're pregnant." Ripplesky meowed, and then purred at Minnowstream's horrified face. "But I'm the Clan deputy!" She exclaimed. "And- and what about Otterpaw and Silverpaw?" She asked, lowering her voice. "It's their father's kits." Ripplesky glanced at her. She hadn't thought of that. Cleverwhisker (talk) 00:41, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Tired, Silverpaw slipped back into the apprentice den. Minnowstream smells different now, how would Otterpaw not realize? Silverpaw tossed and turned. We're going to have siblings. Siblings! She imagined kits flipping around in the nursery. Will they replace us like Minnowstream replaced Dappleflight?'' No. Minnowstream was never a replacement. ''Silverpaw turned over again. But what would Otterpaw think? Dappleflight was the most important cat ever to her. Silverpaw flipped and sat up as she decided that she wasn't going to be able to sleep, so she padded towards the warrior den looking for the black tabby she-cat. Silver Sail on the Steel Breeze✼ Otterpaw stood there, frozen as she watched the pale silver she-cat flounce away. Stormpelt and MInnowstream? What?They would have half-sisters and half-brothers! Stormpelt, that traitor! How dare he replace Dappleflight with Minnowstream? She liked Minnowstream, her gentle voice and the swish of her fluffy tail, but she was expecting kits? Kits?!"Wait, Silverpaw!" Otterpaw cried as she raced after her, carrying her catmint. SHe followed the silver-gray tabby carefully, hopping from stone to stone. She watched her sister get out the apprentices' den and go to the warriors' den. She was going to confront Minnowstream. "Wait, Silverpaw!" Otterpaw yowled. Silverpaw wasn't going to hurt Minnowstream. Otterpaw must have thought I would. "Otterpaw," Silverpaw turned around. "I'm not going to yell at Minnowstream. I have to apologize to her." She blinked, "I shouldn't have let a queen do those apprentice jobs. Plus, she must be worrying about us, now that she's expecting kits. We have to tell her we're not going to blame her." Silverpaw mewed, silently begging for her sister to stop thinking that Dappleflight was replaced. Minnowstream being chosen as the deputy wasn't hers or Stormpelt's choice! Silver Sail on the Steel Breeze✼ Ivypaw sniffed and looked around. She was bored and had absolutely nothing to do. Her mother and father were out of camp and she didn't have a mentor as of now. Maybe Featherstar could give her a mentor. 14:31, September 17, 2015 (UTC)